


The Only Thing You OWN

by SummerLouis



Series: Newt/Theseus: All little things about war and before and after. [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Theseus, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 二战背景，关于巫师战场和忒修斯带球跑的故事。





	The Only Thing You OWN

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Newt/Alpha!Theseus，斜线有意义。

“我以为我们已经讨论过这件事了。”

纽特的语气并算不上好。他应了邓布利多的请求，再一次地，将要踏上一片混乱的欧洲大陆。而在敦刻尔克的撤退之后，英国人好像对战争又一次失去了兴趣，麻瓜士兵们不止一次怀疑他们的战斗究竟要走向何处，就连巫师们——明确地知道自己正在对抗谁和哪个组织的魔法人士们——都开始怀疑他们是否能够打败格林德沃。

“那是显而易见的事情，纽特。你不能让一个傲罗呆在伦敦。”

忒修斯靠在柔软的单人沙发里，身边还挤着一只嗅嗅，那小玩意儿相当喜欢忒修斯西装马甲口袋里闪闪发亮的怀表，不止一次试图将其化化为己有。他的，准确来说是他们位于伦敦的的公寓一向温暖，何况纽特正在试图将多余的毯子全部堆到他的身上。

“嘿，嘿。”他挥着魔杖将那些不知道在储藏室里放了多久的玩意儿一个个从自己身上飘起来拿开，尽管伦敦的夏天凉爽，但仍然不至于让他把自己裹成一头熊，“你怎么和妈妈听到这个消息的时候一样紧张。”

“我们讨论过这个问题。”纽特终于停了下来，不再往他的手提箱里丢衣服或者是能帮上忙的动物了，有些块头大得他费了不少力气才把它们全塞进去，也不再把他所有用不上或者觉得忒修斯能用上的东西丢给他了，“让一个Alpha怀孕并不容易，因此我们都认为你该呆在这儿。”

忒修斯长叹了口气，用力地揉了揉嗅嗅背后柔软的毛发，就和揉弄以前养的那只猫一样，在丽塔去世的多年以后，他已经很少想起曾经的未婚妻，也很少想起那只猫了。没来由地，他开始怀念那个通情达理的姑娘，至少对方不会因为这种乱七八糟的理由阻止他履行作为傲罗的责任。

“别这样，忒修斯。”纽特用不上奎妮的那种读心能力就知道忒修斯都在想些什么，他使了千方百计再加上邓布利多的搅和，才终于让特拉弗斯同意将忒修斯放在了后方，天知道特拉弗斯究竟多么不情愿才答应了这个要求，一个资深傲罗在战场上能发挥的功效比他们想得都要大。作为交换，纽特才不得不离开那些同样令他担忧的动物们。

“你们都没必要将我当作一个该被保护的对象，这本身就是个错误设定。”忒修斯扑哧一声笑出声来，嗅嗅终于在坚持不懈的尝试之下，勾出了那块用银色表链挂在口袋边上的怀表，并以为正在进行非理性谈话的双方都没有注意到自己做了什么。被拿走了东西的人悄悄地揉了一把嗅嗅的脑袋，指指正在靠近的纽特。“我很好，我还能好好地和你打一架。”

他说着站了起来，手中魔杖一挥，就将纽特还在整理的箱子合上，指挥它立到一边墙角。又在对方能够反应过来之前一个缴械咒再将一条凭空出现的绳子，将纽特利落地捆了起来。

“别告诉我十几年过去了你还记得那次我和缇娜把你绑在法国魔法部的事儿？”纽特尝试挣了一下并没有挣开那条结实得过分的绳子，只能委屈地站在客厅中间，像是个无所适从的可怜虫，下一秒就要被人扒走底裤一样。

忒修斯手里握着纽特的魔杖，脚步都有点轻快，他最近在家憋屈得有点过分，手底下的人已经不愿意在上班时间陪他去训练场打架了。“你不也没忘。你绑我的次数可多了去了。”

“你可没说你不喜欢。”纽特笑了一声，嗅嗅正在他身边打转，他费力地蹲下去，死死盯着这个小玩意儿，“所以我们能够绕过那个话题了吗？”

“我会用我自己的方式解决的，伦敦也不比你想得安全。”忒修斯耸耸肩，将魔杖丢回纽特身边他能捡到的地方，好整以暇地抱起手臂看着对方颇为艰难地捡起魔杖并解开了自己刚才施加的咒语后坐在了地上，顺手从嗅嗅的口袋里掏出他那只被顺走的怀表，仰着头递给他。

“别让我在战场上看到你，我会把你塞进箱子的。”纽特坐在原地转着自己的魔杖，那块精致的怀表已经老老实实地回到了忒修斯的口袋里。他正盯着后者的肚子在看，两个月的婴儿并看不出什么明显的痕迹来，但他总是担心忒修斯会因此而出现什么该死的孕期反应。他在圣芒戈的医生那里听了些令人不安的消息，关于受孕的Alpha会遇到的种种麻烦，并拿了一堆能够把他们淹没的瓶瓶罐罐回家。

注意到这道视线，忒修斯有些别扭地转开眼睛，他蹲下来，在纽特边上几步远的地方。他身上原本像是古龙水后的木香已经变成了令纽特短时间内还未能习惯的甜腻果实的味道，那种味道闻起来便是诱人的，甚至让人无法控制自己。他们总说Omega才是诱人的，他从不理解这一点，他习惯了争锋相对的日子，直到现在。

“你不会的，阿尔。”忒修斯回答的时候低着头。他们靠得很近，纽特再抬头的时候几乎就要撞上对方的鼻尖，他们顺理成章地分享了一个漫长的亲吻，像是那些黏黏糊糊度过的晚上的开端。他知道自己并不冷静，并不想再做任何争论。他不稳的重心让他向后推倒了茶几，上面的花瓶应声而落。

“我不能……额，医生说我们最好避免一切形式的性爱？”纽特不确定地看了一眼花瓶，将那些碎片整理好移到别处，又心虚地看着自己的兄长，他长久以来第一次因为欲望而对着忒修斯感到踌躇，这真是他怎么都没想过的事情。他向来不期待他们能真正孕育一个生命，如同他们从未讨论过将来一般。

“我想那指的是我。”忒修斯闷笑了一声，活动着蹲麻了的腿站起来，顺便把地上坐着的人也一块儿拉了起来。他们之间的身高差距让他正好可以低下头对上纽特的唇，他停在他唇边，轻声提醒他的同时，垂下的手指隔着居家服柔软的布料蹭着纽特半勃的阴茎，“我们可以给你找些别的解决办法。”

纽特微抬着头回应这个吻。他想好吧，随便什么，他明天就要上战场了，随便什么都好，他不想拒绝忒修斯提出来的任何一个主意，就像忒修斯以前都会迁就他一样。他抬手圈住兄长的腰际，在对方大咧咧地将手掌塞进他的底裤，开始撸弄他的分身的时候说道：“好像心急的人是你一样。”

“不是吗？”忒修斯反问道。他们偎在墙边，纽特的长裤褪到脚踝，露出笔直瘦削的腿来。忒修斯的掌心虚握，熟练地挑逗着纽特的每一根神经。圆润的指甲滑过铃口，轻柔而仔细地安慰在他手中勃起的阴茎的每一个角落。

他像是有什么东西要发泄一般，下手的时候故意没了轻重，在听到纽特咬牙切齿说出“你再这样我宁可自己解决”的时候，还忍不住笑出声来。他知道纽特总是嘴硬，却还是放缓了手中的动作，让自己的幼弟获得了一丝喘息的机会。

他们拥有一个美好的夜晚，除了忒修斯根本无心入眠以外可以算得上是一个值得珍藏的离别记忆。

他做了一个并不艰难也不纠结的抉择，他几乎是在纽特告知他，自己和邓布利多谈妥，即将前往德国追捕格林德沃的时候，就做出了会让所有人都反对的决定。他必须保持这个秘密，直到他不得不将之点破为之。

他不是一个擅长对纽特保守秘密的人，这是指，如果有工作上的需要，他能够轻而易举地对一件事情守口如瓶，直到天荒地老，如同被人拔掉了舌头一样。可一旦对着纽特，他想他就很容易陷入那种毫无保留的信任里去，他会将一切全部告诉纽特，除非他真的好几个月都见不到他。

那也于事无补。他并不会让纽特真的和自己断了联系。

 

三个月后。

纽特正沉浸在黑森林的广袤动物族群之中，几乎快要忘记自己是被派来寻找格林德沃的踪迹的，他和他的圣徒被目击在黑森林中出现，而邓布利多忘了他的得意门生是一个比起黑魔王更加热爱保护动物的魔法生物学家，这让他们在进行搜寻的时候，过程变得更加困难。

“没关系的，邓布利多教授。”在双面镜里，纽特正和一群角马玩得正欢，邓布利多第一次知道黑森林里还有这种生物存活，“反正格林德沃总会因为各种各样的原因自己出现在我面前，好像我是你放出来的饵食，而他是盯着鱼钩的鱼一样。”

“你还是要小心。”邓布利多并不赞同纽特的说法，但他远在巴黎，对此毫无办法，只能用叮嘱告诫自己的学生注意安全，他不想再听忒修斯的抱怨了，这两兄弟好像商量好了似的折腾他，一个离开了另一个就开始不停地找他询问纽特的近况，仿佛他们之间没有其他的联系方式一样。“你哥哥仍然对于我将你派遣出去的行为很不满。”他半真半假地抱怨着，“我想你如果出事我的办公室会是第一个被魔力暴动毁了的地方。”

“我想肯定是第二个。”纽特笑起来，从箱子里再拿出一些零食分给周围聚集起来的动物，自己席地而坐，对着镜子回答，“他会先忍不住把自己的办公室砸了的。”

邓布利多差点翻了个不雅的白眼，忍住没告诉纽特他哥哥并没有如他们所愿那样好好地坐在伦敦的魔法部办公室里当后勤。越来越频繁的轰炸使得英格兰群岛都不得安宁，更何况当年差点将整个英格兰封岛的禁令都没能阻止他加入战争，他怎么就能相信自己的话语能够让忒修斯乖乖留下。

“他还是被派出去了。”邓布利多最后说，他决定给他看起来很悠闲的学生搅合一下心情，让他有点紧迫感，“我不知道他到底去了哪里又要做什么，但应该不是什么危险的事情。”

才怪。

双面镜的通讯被切断的时候，纽特脸上的笑容早已经消失了。他知道忒修斯肯定不会按照自己的意愿做事，或者说他从不指望自己所设想的事情能在忒修斯那里得到完美的执行，尽管他的兄长偶尔强迫症重到令他无法理解，但总体来说，他并不指望他们之间能有什么谁能彻底压制住对方的关系。

他有些焦虑，却知道焦虑起不了任何的作用。他的任务是找到格林德沃在黑森林的基地，并防止他动用神奇动物进行战斗，而他和这一片区域内所有的动物混了个大致脸熟，却仍然没能找到格林德沃的踪迹。那些花里胡哨引人注目的东西他一概没有见到，甚至让他产生了一种错觉，类似于格林德沃这一回终于准备转入地下打一段时间游击，而不是站在那里像一个无所畏惧的靶子一样，等着他的敌人——换句话说，邓布利多——的到来。

纽特是在半天之后发现森林边缘的交战痕迹的。他所在的这个区域说大不大，说小也不小，就算他带上足够的干粮，也习惯了每隔一段日子都要回到原点进行休整。这里驻扎着同盟国魔法部的基地，用来休整和补给再好不过。

“出了什么事？”他走出森林的时候发现了树干上魔法留下的痕迹，那些是不可逆转的伤痕，一路走过来，越是靠近森林边缘，便越是纠结复杂。

“是圣徒。”缇娜还在收拾残局，看到他走出来，差点将魔杖指到他的鼻尖上去，“英国魔法部的增援到了，我不确定你是不是会想去看看。”

“千万别告诉我忒修斯在这儿。”纽特一点都不意外缇娜的话，低头转着自己的魔杖，几秒之后说出了自己的担忧，“我不觉得他适合这场远征。”

“得了，你哥哥是个英雄，没什么可担心的。”闻言，美国姑娘拍拍他的肩膀，给他指了其中一个帐篷的方向，便自顾自继续收拾残局去了。纽特的运气不可以说是不好，他要是再早回来那么几十分钟，可能就会被卷进这场乱战里了。

“我担心的就是这个。”他嘟囔着，提起自己的箱子，撩开数十顶帐篷中之一的门，钻了进去。那本身也是他休息的地方，现在，施了伸展咒而看起来和公寓格局没什么区别的帐篷客厅里，坐着另一个人。

忒修斯原本还在脑子里整理那些纷繁复杂的计划，并思考着圣徒的袭击究竟意味着什么。邓布利多仍然在伦敦抽不开身前来，他带着的这几十个傲罗并不能彻底解决问题。羊皮纸和羽毛笔在桌面上摆了很久，他一个字都还没写下来，就被人进来的声音打断了思路。“我不是说……”他抬眼，刚想说些什么，却发现来的人是纽特，“哦，好吧，他们说你今天不一定回来。”

“邓布利多教授告诉我你不在伦敦。”纽特放下箱子，再拖了一个椅子过来坐下。他仔细打量着自己的兄长，他的下巴上留出了些胡渣，并且看起来精神并不算好，大概是混淆咒掩盖了他因为怀孕而稍有变形的身材，“我还在想你会去哪里。”

“特拉福斯恨不得我自愿带队。”忒修斯抬眼，扯了一下嘴角却没能露出笑容来，他觉得这场会面有些猝不及防，让他不知道该从何处开始话题。最后，他选择从最无害的那个开始。“一切都很正常。”他说，“我和我肚子里的小家伙都是。”

“那真是个好消息。”纽特吸了吸鼻子，忒修斯身上显而易见地还有战斗留下的味道。魔咒应该是没有味道的，可他就是觉得忒修斯刚才一定熬过了一场苦战，“刚才那是怎么回事？”

“格林德沃，还能是怎么回事。”忒修斯指挥着他的羽毛笔写例行公事似的报告，对这种程度的战斗见怪不怪，那战斗甚至没让他出一滴汗，“你还没找到他们的堡垒吗？他应该得到风声了。”

“他要是有风声，我怕是不能在黑森林里转悠那么久。”纽特扒了扒自己本来就已经很乱了的头发，低着头将原本准备在信件里写给忒修斯的话全说了起来，“我在这里看到了一群角马，那可不多见，就像独角兽喜欢禁林一样，我想他们也很喜欢这里。”

“我就知道你会沉迷于研究动物。”忒修斯笑着摇头，将自家兄弟的头发从他自己的手下拯救出来，以免它们被他卷得更加厉害和毛躁。他有那么一打熟练的巫师美容魔法可以教给纽特，鉴于自家兄弟的劣迹，他还是决定自己动手，“别动，你已经快把自己的头发卷成稻草了。”

“哪有那么夸张。”纽特安静地低着头，手轻抚上忒修斯的肚子，从原本该是手感绝佳的腹部肌肉下摸到了逐渐成型的孩子的轮廓，这种感觉很奇妙，这是指，他从未想过自己会和忒修斯拥有一个孩子、也从未想过一个生命的孕育比他看着动物们的繁衍更为奇妙。一开始他将之归结于血肉亲情，时间久了才意识到那是来自于自己对于兄长的爱，无关乎他们到底将拥有什么。

“我们会搞定的。”忒修斯拍拍纽特的肩膀，收起桌面上已经写完了的信件，起身从壁炉上方的飞路粉盒子里抓起一把，丢进炉火中，将信丢了进去，“一切都会好的，我是来接手格林德沃搜捕任务的。”

“什么？”纽特有些惊讶地抬头，他以为自己听错了，却在忒修斯重复第二次的时候差点从椅子上跳起来，他自言自语，不知道话是说给谁听的，“不，这不行，我以为我们说好了的。我真该和你立一个牢不可破誓言才能让你别乱跑。”

“总有人得来解决问题。”忒修斯笑了一声，他走回纽特身边时步伐轻快，像是终于回到了自己擅长的领域一般,“我和邓布利多谈过了，我会和你一起解决这整件事。”

纽特闻言挑起了眉头，他知道自己的兄长有多讨厌和邓布利多聊天这件事，这从他每每与邓布利多通信时，忒修斯都会过来冷嘲热讽几句中就能看出端倪来。他不知道他是怎么和邓布利多谈妥了条件的，但是不用想，其中一定有什么足够让邓布利多能够松口的事情。

“邓布利多想要亲自去面对格林德沃，而我保证我不会给他一个阿瓦达索命，看在莉塔的面子上。”

“这听起来倒是个公平的买卖。”纽特不咸不淡地试图嘲讽忒修斯，他不善于谈判都听出来这是个不该被答应的事情，他甚至想拿出自己的双面镜立刻质问邓布利多这整件事都是怎么回事。活捉格林德沃或者摸清楚他的所在地并告诉邓布利多这两种计划，前者不具备可行性，后者则会有一系列的麻烦。“教授怎么自己不来？”他最终还是提出了自己的疑问，“比起你，他或许更适合这件事。”

“魔法部在监视他。”忒修斯漫不经心地回答他，“他的出境手续太麻烦了。”

说这话时他唤来了自己的手提箱，纽特凑过头去看，毫不意外在里面看到一大堆的魔药罐子。忒修斯拿出口袋中的怀表看了看时间，不情不愿地从里面拿出一瓶来一饮而尽。纽特认出了那些药剂，圣芒戈出品的安神药剂和用于保护婴儿的魔药，他吸了吸鼻子，终于再一次拥有了忒修斯正在他身边的实感，从人体上散发出来的亲切味道和感觉是信纸上的熏香无法代替的。

“如果这会儿外面不是随时会有圣徒冲进来，我一定会说别管邓布利多教授的那些事情了。”

“我才离开伦敦一天，你就开始让我想念她了。”

忒修斯笑着拉过纽特的手，将吻落在他的指尖。他们同时笑起来，并对着帐篷外又响起的尖叫声和魔法打中人体后发出的闷响置若罔闻，格林德沃的人又攻了过来，这引起了纽特的惊觉。他在忒修斯下一个注定漫长的吻到来之前，伸出手捂住了对方的唇。

“我去看看。”他起身，从口袋里拿出自己的魔杖，用从未有过的强硬语气告诫兄长，“待在这儿，修斯。”

被警告了的人在单手背后转动着自己的魔杖，在纽特钻出帐篷几分钟之后，自己也走了出去。在战斗时待在安全线后不是他的习惯，他甚至不会给自己画一条安全线。他想他与格林德沃的过节并不比这个营地里的其他任何一个人要少。纽特的话根本对他起不到任何的威慑。他走出帐篷的时候，听到缇娜的声音，她大声叫嚷着，像是每一个站在最前线的指挥官一样。

他也看到了纽特。他快步走过去，在他身后袭来一道咒语的时候给人适时地加上一道防护咒，他总记得要看好纽特的背后，因为纽特总是会因为专注眼前的事物而忘记自己身后会发生什么。他找个一个掩体，一棵没有办法将他完全遮挡住的树木，他知道自己不能出现在纽特身前，便只能竭力管好对方的身后。却没注意到他以为足够安全的藏身之处背后，同样有阴影渐渐靠近。

零星落在身上的阳光丢掉了踪影，森林里开始弥漫危险的味道，可他太过专注，以至于全然不觉。

“作为一个傲罗，应该得知道就算要放冷枪，也不该将自己的后背交给未知吧。”

戏谑的声音响起时，忒修斯转身，看到阴影遍布的森林之中，悄无声息地走出一个张扬的黑魔王的身影。他后退几步，喊着纽特的名字，可战场太过嘈杂，即使相隔不远，纽特依然没有听到他的声音。情急之下他唤出守护神，朝人奔去。他最后的意识停留在魔咒纷飞的战场上，和他周围那些在格林德沃的命令之下突然向他围拢的敌人。

他无力抵抗任何人，只能捂着腹部倒在了湿润的土地上。

纽特是在看到忒修斯的守护神的时候发觉出不对劲的，他知道忒修斯应该不会乖乖呆在帐篷里等待战斗结束，而他却没想到对方躲在了暗处，并且最终不见踪影。他的守护神语气又急又快，他努力地听清了那句慌乱之下的口信，却发现事情比他想得还要令人费解。格林德沃带走了忒修斯，听起来毫无逻辑可言。如果他们想要引诱他，那甚至不需要一个诱饵。

不过他很快就想明白了，因为谁都知道纽特·斯卡曼德最重视的东西除了那些魔法生物们，就是他的兄长。

“我们需要一个计划。”缇娜拦住了拿起箱子就往森林里冲的纽特，“你哥哥会没事的。”

“我等不起，缇娜。”纽特咬着自己的下唇，挣扎几秒后才说出实情，“我不能冒着任何让他受伤或者流产的风险，无论是我们之间的关系还是我们的孩子，这一切都是来自梅林的祝福。”

“但你准备怎么找到格林德沃？”缇娜长叹了口气，她的震惊只维持了几秒的时间，她一直知道斯卡曼德家的兄弟关系亲密，却不知道已经到了这种地步，“我们仍然找不到他的位置。”

“忒修斯身上有追踪咒。”纽特扯了一下嘴角，“最开始是为了另一些原因而用在他身上的，就和我用在那些回到故乡的动物们身上的一个用途，在他们遇到危险的时候我能够及时知道。但是同样能够反向追踪回去。”

“祝你好运。”缇娜了然地点头，没有多询问其中的细节，只是给了好友一个祝福，“虽然这个提议这会儿有些不合时宜，但我可以给你们的孩子当教母吗？”

“当然，我们一向欢迎你。”纽特终于笑起来，在缇娜脸颊上落下一个礼节性地亲吻，随后幻影移行消失在了营地中。

几小时后，忒修斯终于从昏迷咒之中醒来。他确定这是个加强了的咒语，不然他不会睡得那么熟，又那么久。没有人捆住他或者用了什么禁锢魔法，他的魔杖好好地在边上的小桌上放着，上面还有一盏灯。他打开它，暖黄色的光洒下来，照亮了整片空间。这看起来倒不像个牢房，更像是间空置的起居室。他不知道格林德沃都想要干什么，只能摸起自己的魔杖，将它牢牢地攥在手心里。

房门被打开了，老质金属门轴发出刺耳的呻吟。他转过头，看到格林德沃走了进来，边上还跟着一壶茶和两个杯子。

“你们英国人应该都喜欢茶？”浅金发色的黑魔王语气柔和，“放心，我没有毒害你的打算。”

“谢谢。”忒修斯看一眼那些脆弱的陶瓷茶碟，挥着自己的魔杖倒了杯茶，他发现自己身上所有的伪装魔咒都被解除了，这让他清楚地意识到格林德沃应该已经了解到了他的身体情况，或许正是因此，他才没有在阴冷的地牢中醒来。“可以说说原因吗？”他捧着茶，再给自己一个暖身咒语，“无论出于什么原因，我都认为我不是个好的人质。”

“我让他们随便抓个人，谁知道他们的运气不错，斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃单手背后，语气波澜不惊，他的目光在忒修斯身上游移，像是个打量自己猎物的猛兽似的，忒修斯熟悉这个眼神，算不上什么好事。“我想看看小斯卡曼德先生会认为你比较重要还是邓布利多的要求比较重要。”

“这没有差别。”忒修斯低着头，他想格林德沃大概不知道他们的计划，这是某种歪打正着的情况，尽管他不知道纽特会用什么办法找上门来，但他相信自己的胞弟，并期望这件事会圆满地完成，“邓布利多给他的任务并不会让他更加关心我。”

“他未免对你太不友好了。”格林德沃发出一声感叹，他闻出了孕期Omega身上的甜腻味道，这可和他对这位斯卡曼德以前的认知不太相似，“一个怀孕的傲罗，你居然被准许上前线？”

“我又不是需要被养在高塔上的公主。”忒修斯抿一口茶，才终于抬起头来看向黑魔王，他嘴角有些许笑意，像是听到了个什么笑话似的，他了然于格林德沃误会了什么，不过他懒得解释，也觉得解释起来于事无补。忒修斯和格林德沃从来都看不顺眼对方，前者甚至花费了大把的时间来追踪后者，他们之间不需要认同也不需要沟通。“是什么让你认为我算不上战力了呢？”

他话音刚落，一道咒语就朝格林德沃飞去。格林德沃侧身避过，打碎了的是他身后的门扉。他转头看了看那道几乎全毁的门，耸耸肩膀，一个修复咒语之后，小声地嘟囔着，“谁说巫师怀孕以后魔力会变弱的？”

忒修斯笑出声来，这大概比他想得好些，他非常紧张，他花了很多年才终于有机会再一次直面格林德沃，他知道自己没有胜算，但并不准备轻易认输。他撑着一口气，非想要在格林德沃身上弄出一星半点的伤来，才算解了胸中盘桓多年的执念。

在格林德沃来得及对他动手之前，一声飞鸟的长吟打断了房间里剑拔弩张的气氛。

他们一同看向声响传来的那个方向。那其实是徒劳，因为过高的墙壁只有顶端开着几个用来采光的窗，他甚至不知道现在是几点。他猜想那大概是纽特熟悉的什么动物的声音，反正他觉得这似曾相识。

格林德沃急匆匆地走了出去，还不忘告诉忒修斯，他的基地里施了反幻影移行咒语，让他不要想着能够轻易地逃脱出去。

他花了一些时间等待，他想格林德沃的习惯或许是“优待俘虏”，他甚至得到了一个有热水的浴室和一顿不错的晚餐，至少没让他肚子疼或是有其他更加不适的反应。除了无法走出这间房间以外，没有任何让他难堪的地方。他不是没听说过黑魔王的手段，而到了自己身上，只能觉得疑惑。他倒真像是高塔上被关起来了的公主，等着一个有力的王子拯救。

接下来的两天，格林德沃再也没有出现，给他送饭甚至给他送来了两瓶安神药剂的是名叫奎妮的姑娘。忒修斯和她并不熟悉，但是依稀记得自己听过纽特叙说她和一个麻瓜的爱情故事。他试图搭话，却什么都说不出来。

“你不用为我感到可惜，斯卡曼德先生，一切都好。”有着一头漂亮金发的女士读着他的心思，轻轻摇头，“不如关心一下你自己的情况，这儿可不是什么适合养胎的地方。”

“多谢。”忒修斯没再多说什么，甚至没再多想什么。

纽特终于找到忒修斯的时候，后者正靠在沙发上养神。他很累，却无法沉入更深的睡眠，因为他害怕一旦入睡会陷入未知的境地，这是身为傲罗习惯性的警觉。他感觉自己糟透了，不足的休息让他浑身上下都没什么精力。就算如此，他还是差点将魔杖怼到了纽特的鼻子上。

“放轻松，修斯，是我。”纽特拎着箱子出现在他的面前，整个人看起来乱糟糟的。森林里的路并不好走，他的追踪魔法又在半路上就失灵了，他只能放出几个动物帮他一起寻找格林德沃的踪迹，不过好在最终他找到了这处位于森林深处的堡垒。踏入保护咒地界的那一刻，他就知道自己就该速战速决。

“大概两天之前，我听到了一声鸟鸣。”忒修斯从纽特的箱子里翻出一瓶提神药剂，他不知道这一瓶里是否有什么会对胎儿有害的东西，但他顾不上那么多了，他挥动一下魔杖，觉得自己又恢复了精力，“我以为那是你？”

“我大概在半天前才找到这里。”纽特闻言思考起来，却不知道该往哪一个方向寻找那个他口中的凄厉鸟鸣，“也许是我没遇到的动物吧。”

“所以，那不是你。”忒修斯给自己加了几个防护咒语，看向站在箱子边上的纽特，打开了房门。格林德沃走的时候在房间里下了禁制，这几天他连一个荧光闪烁都使不出来，让他始终憋着一股气，“这里不能幻影移行，你有什么计划吗？”

“进箱子。”纽特的声音很轻，要不是他们凑得极近，他甚至听不清纽特在说什么。他反问了一声，纽特才终于好好地和他说话，“你去箱子里，我不想再冒任何风险了。”

“你确定？”忒修斯扯扯嘴角，看向打开的箱子，他们身后的走廊里已经传来了脚步声，他知道自己该做个决定，他不愿意躲起来任人宰割，他当然知道上一回纽特把箱子丢在外面的时候发生了些什么，他不能，也不想发生那样的意外。他蹲下来将箱子合上，重新塞进纽特的手中，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“走吧，阿尔。你给邓布利多报信了吗？”

“当然。”纽特握上箱子的手柄，一并握住了忒修斯还未松开的手，拽着他穿过门洞，向脚步声传来的另一边跑去。忒修斯将魔杖换到左手，向身后闭着眼睛丢了几个障碍咒语。他们一边后退一边寻找着出口，纽特非常仔细地关心着自己兄长的状况，中途拐了好几个弯来放慢速度，以保证他身边这位说自己并无大碍的孕夫不会出事。

这座堡垒不大，他们最终找到出口的时候，仍然没能成功甩掉身后的追兵。他们走到阳光底下的时候才发现这里已经变成了战场。空中有一只巨大的和火鸟翻飞着发出啼鸣。“邓布利多的凤凰？”忒修斯抬头看着那发出熟悉啼鸣的动物，却没发现身侧突然袭来的咒语。纽特的铁甲咒堪堪及时赶到，将他们都吓出了一身冷汗。

“你认识它？”纽特抬头看了一眼，指挥周围散落的石块将他们走出来的那个出口堵死。

忒修斯皱着眉头坐在了纽特身后的空地上，他的腹部疼痛，大概是剧烈运动导致的痉挛。他给自己一个幻身咒，感觉事情有些不太妙。“阿尔。”他叫着纽特的名字，他这半年以来被保护得很好，并未经历过这样的情况，他第一次开始感到慌乱，只能抓住唯一属于自己的救命稻草，“告诉我你的箱子里除了成排的提神药剂之外还有点别的。”

纽特这才意识到了不对劲，他将箱子丢给忒修斯，将人护在身后，铁甲咒像是不需要消耗魔力一般在他们四周布下，嘴上仍不停地叮嘱着，“看看左边的架子，我把你箱子里的东西都移进去了。”

还好这种不适只是半场虚惊。忒修斯强忍着疼痛找到了他需要的魔药，胡乱拔开塞子全都倒进了嘴里，并在地上几乎蜷成了一团，这才觉得自己好受了一些。他齐整的西装蹭着草屑，让他看起来有点狼狈。等待药剂生效的时间几乎是他经历过的最痛苦的几分钟。好在一切再没有其他问题。他浑身冒着冷汗，却仍然记得拽拽兄弟的衣角，使他安心，“送我去找医疗兵，然后你可以好好享受自己的战斗了。”

“你没事，对吗？”纽特转过头，声音仍然在颤抖。他耗费了太多的魔力，在说话的时候都快有点站立不稳。一个人对付六个高水平傲罗水准的追兵，到底是难为他了。在得到了肯定的回答之后，他深吸了口气，示意忒修斯拿起地上的箱子，自己拽住了忒修斯的手臂，将手腕上缠绕着的一个皮手链交给了他。

门钥匙。

落地的时候忒修斯觉得自己可能还需要喝点安胎药剂才能把旋转着的恶心感和不适给全部压下去。不过万幸，他终于安然无恙地回到了战场后方。医疗帐篷里忙碌着几个随队的圣芒戈医师，他注意到自己现在可能看起来随时能进加护病房好好躺上几天。

护士很快注意到了帐篷门口站着一个狼狈的人，他被塞进了一间病房，换了一身衣服，却仍然无法好好休息。

他仿佛又听到了过往人生中未曾间断的炮火声，那是每一个走下战场又走回去了的人无法摆脱的声音。他始终忧心忡忡，他收不到任何来自纽特的消息。与圣徒的攻坚战打了几天，医院里比起以往更加忙碌。忒修斯被勒令卧床休息一周，尽管在这一周里他眼睛底下的黑眼圈足够证明他根本没有得到有效的睡眠。

他被困在了这里，足足两个月，直到他向医生提出他可以留在医院，却不能留在战场，他需要一个更加安静的环境来修养，而不是整天伴随炮火声艰难入睡。不过他找到了新的消遣，纽特的箱子里是另一个世界，他看到了那些并不与他和善的动物们，还有更多纽特不曾展示给他的东西。邓布利多的双面镜亮过一次，并不惊讶他目前拥有属于纽特的一切。

“你消失了。”邓布利多看起来也很疲惫，他也最终上了战场，亲自面对曾经最熟悉的朋友，“纽特绝口不提你去了哪里，我们除了知道你应该没死，没有任何消息。”

“我认为我之后会回巴黎或者伦敦，那里的巫师社区没有太严重的损坏，足够我待到生产了。”忒修斯长叹了口气，他身上宽松的家居服都不太能掩盖隆起的腹部了，更别说在战场上奔跑。他足够累赘了，不该再在这里添乱，“替我告诉纽特三天后让他来拿走他的箱子。”

他们战争结束前的最后一次见面在火车站。

纽特看起来极其疲惫，他匆匆从战场上赶回来，比忒修斯这个因为胎儿而整天无法入眠的人更加煎熬，他身上多了许多战场的气息，硝烟和伤口的味道骗不了人。他们像那些在战场上分别的情侣一样，在站台分享一个又一个亲吻，从唇瓣到眼睫，从脸颊到额头，直到火车鸣笛，他们不得不分开，纽特才最后一次拥抱忒修斯。他们魔杖交叉，他在他耳边许下自己的承诺——

“在伦敦等我回来。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 还有一部分extra，也有可能没有了。


End file.
